Survivors From the Horde
by Crash323bro
Summary: In a world of zombies Van and his friends will have to go through both physical and mental challenges to survive.
1. The Beginning

My name is Van Trinity I'm eighteen and this is my story.

One day I woke up in my bed I looked out of my window and I saw a grey sky I knew then it would be a bad day but if I knew what would happen on that day I would have never gotten out of that bed. I slid out of my bed wearing the same clothes I had on the previous day, I walked over to my drawer and put on my favorite shirt an old tattered brown shirt that said Washington in black and white I put on my black jeans and my white and red socks I grabbed my green New Balance shoes slid into them and as usual there were tight on my feet I then put on my black and white Globe hoodie. I walked over to my camouflage bag and stuffed my homework sheets in it and slid it over my right shoulder and I went to brush my teeth and I looked at myself in the mirror and fixed up my brown hair and looked into my dark blue eyes I needed to wake up so I splashed ice cold water in my face. No time for a shower as it was 6:48 and I lived a 20 minute drive or a 45 minute bus ride from my school why wake up so early because my school starts at 7:20. I walked into the living room of my apartment and grabbed a nice cold Dr. Pepper out of the fridge and tucked it into the side pocket of my bag. I headed out the door and walked to the bus stop the bus stop and sat down I breathed in the cool crisp air then let it out.

The bus came and I showed the bus driver my bus pass and walked along to the seat that I usually sit in I plugged my black headphones in and listened to one of my favorite song Tendencies by Hollywood Undead ironically part of the chorus was dead come alive. After a 20 minute bus ride I got off and walked to the other bus stop it was 7:14 I had six minutes to get to school or another detention oh fuck it I don't even go to them.

After a 20 minute bus ride… again I finally got to the school well outside it, it still was a 3 minute walk make that 5 cause I'm gonna pop into Costco, yes there is a Costco up the street from our school which is awesome and also there is a McDonalds. When I went into Costco Jennifer Hood was there, I kind of had a crush on her well what I would call crush my best friend Jerome would call love so yeah fuck him but back to the story. She was wearing her Captain America shirt and blue skinny jeans she had red hair like Ariana Grande in Sam & Cat. She also had brown eyes and a lip piercing.

I picked out a bag of Starburst and a 2L bottle of Mountain Dew that's what I usually get. I walked over to the self-serving machines and I scanned the bottle and the bag I then put it in a plastic bag and started to walk out but then someone tapped on my shoulders I turned around and I saw Jennifer she said something but I couldn't hear it because of my headphones and I was kind of bummed it was my favorite song Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin. I paused the song and took off my headphones so we could talk.

"Ok what did you want to say to me?" I said trying to sound like I didn't care.

"Well I was wondering if you're gonna eat and drink that stuff by yourself?" she said with her perfect smile. My heart was racing so I breathed out and said.

"What do you want some?" I said in my cool voice. She nodded a yes.

"Ok you can have some" when she wasn't looking at me I shot my hands into the air signifying victory when she turned around I dropped my hands and my giant smile but she saw what I was doing and giggled. We walked over to a table outside a café and talked about Batman for a bit until we heard screams coming from the school and everybody bolting up the street my best friend Jerome was at the front of the students with blood all over him he then grabbed me and Jennifer and he told us to run for it. After 2 minutes of running I looked behind and most of the students were pale and when a kid tripped the pale ones started biting him that's when my eyes widened in terror and I realized that the pale kids were zombies I ran even faster than before and then I saw Jennifer slowing down so I picked her up and ran as faster Jerome shouted to turn right I did what he said and turned right he then pointed to his house he sprinted at the gate leading to his back yard he kicked it open I ran inside with Jennifer still in my arms Jerome closed the gate and locked it he then let us into his house me and him locked all the doors and the windows we also barricaded them with desks and you know that stuff you would usually have in your house.

Jerome then went into the shower to wash all of the blood off of him. After she finished regaining her breath she yelled at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! ME AND YOU ARE JUST SITTING DOWN AND A FUCKING MOB OF PEOPLE ARE RUNNING UP THE AND JEROME COVERED IN BLOOD GRABS US AND THEN WHILE RUNNING YOU PICK ME UP LIKE I WAS ABOUT TO DIE THEN WE RUSH INTO JEROME'S HOUSE AND YOU GUYS JUST BARRICADE THE HOUSE FOR NO FUCKING REASON WHAT IS GOING ON VAN WHAT IS GOING ON!" She was obviously pissed cause when she was done she was right in my face a little closer and we would be kissing which would be awesome but you know it's a fucking zombie apocalypse.

"Jennifer those things outside are zombies and I did save your life and when Jerome gets out of the shower we should thank him because if he didn't warn us we would be zombie food" I said in my calm voice. When I was done she sat down and I saw her tearing up I kneeled down and hugged her and she let her tears out and hugged me back I told her everything was going to be ok you would think that this is my dream but really I couldn't bare seeing her like this. After five minutes Jerome came back out clean as a bar of soap he was wearing a black undershirt he was wearing a red and white vest jacket thingy and long white cargo pants and red and black Nike Air maxes. He wait! I forgot to tell you what he looked like well he had dark skin black hair and black eyes and his hair was in dreads ok now that we have that out of the way let's get back to the story.

"Ok guys I realized in the shower we need weapons and that being said I have a sword in my basement and some of my dad's guns so let's go" me and Jennifer followed him to the basement he turned the light on and in the corner there was Jerome's sword he pulled it out and it was awesome the hilt was black and red and the blade was black also he smiled and put it back into the red holster he then had the sword on his back he clicked the front strap so it would stay on there.

"Hey guys I found the guns" Jennifer beamed as she pulled a big green duffle bag up onto the table I unzipped it and I saw a bunch of guns I grabbed the AK-47 and the desert eagle or as I like to call it the deagle Jerome grabbed SPAS-12 and a silver berretta Jennifer grabbed a suppressed Uzi and a glock I also some l saw like a silver piece of dynamite.

"Hey Jerome what the hell is this?" I looked at his confusingly.

"Oh that's a pipe bomb I made it a couple months ago in fact just for this situation" I smiled because I knew it was a part of his zombie plan.

"Ah this is a part of your zombie plan isn't it?" I said giving him a smile.

"Hell yeah it is!" he yelled we then high fived and laughed a bit Jennifer tapped my shoulder and I looked over my shoulder and she gave a look that said 'are you fucking serious'. I then heard a breaking sound upstairs the zombies must have broken in.

"Ok they broke in what do we do now?" Jennifer worried while looking up.

"I know what to do…LETS'S FUCK EM UP!" I shouted at the top of my voice. I could tell cause all of the zombies ran into the basement we had our fingers on the triggers of our guns ready for anything that came at us or at least that's what we thought until we encountered a monster like nothing we could ever imagine.


	2. A New Face

We had our guns ready when those undead fucks ran down the stairs so I had the idea to just pull the trigger and say 'aaaaaggghhhh!' for five minutes but I forgot that I had to reload my gun so yeah that happened and there was so many zombies, I mean they came down faster than we could kill them. They kept getting closer and as if it was bad enough Jennifer and Jerome had to reload at the same time.

After a couple minutes of blasting zombies they stopped coming that's when I realized that we were against the wall and already we were almost out of ammo and there was no more guns in the bag so we just had to make do with what we had.

"Ok what do we do now" Jennifer asked.

"We could get to Van's place I mean I have a drivers licence" Jerome said ending with his smug smile.

"Ok but watch out there may still be some zombies outside" I said. We walked up the stairs with me leading when I saw the upstairs I almost vomited. It smelled like someone took a shit on a corpse so I pulled my bloody shirt up to my nose to block out the smell. We walked through the blood and the putrid smell to Jerome's car, it was a Nissan GTR R34 (A/N: the car that Brian drives at the start of 2 fast 2 furious).

After 20 minutes of driving we got to my apartment building. I got my key out and opened the door and let Jerome and Jennifer in as soon as I got in I opened the fridge and grabbed an ice cold Mountain Dew and just before I could even pop the lid Jerome swiped it out of my hands then I realized that I have a Dr Pepper in my bag so I walked to my bag and opened it then grabbed it and popped the lid and drank it, it was so perfect it tasted like heaven. After I finished my drink I went into my storage room you see this was an extra room that I had because I lived by myself I am an only child my parents died last year in a car crash none of them had any brothers or sisters my grandparents were dead and I didn't want to be in a foster home so I got a fake ID and moved in here as far as the people who own this place know I'm 19 and to convince them I grew a beard for a bit I don't have it anymore cause it was a little irritating. So I went into my storage room and got my gun box opened it and pulled out some AK mags I then called Jennifer and Jerome to get some ammo unfortunately for Jerome I didn't have any SPAS ammo so he grabbed my AK-74u and loaded up the mags for it.

"Ok it's time we barricaded all entrances to the apartment" I said in my commander voice.

"So the door?" Jennifer said with that what the fuck face she gives sometimes. The reason the door is the only entrance is because I live on the second floor of a three story building. So we boarded up the door with some pieces of wood I had in my storage room and some parts from a second desk I had in my storage room.

"Hey wait how are we going to get for food?" Jennifer asked us, that's when I was snapped.

"OH ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME AFTER ALL OF THIS RUNNING FROM A HUNDRED FUCKING ZOMBIES AND SHOOTING THEM IN A BASEMENT WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING STARV BECAUSE I WAS SO STUPID THAT I NAILED A SHIT TON OF WOODEN SHIT ONTO MY FUCKING FRONT DOOR WHICH IS THE ONLY WAY IN AND OUT OF THIS FUCKING PLACE UGH! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?" I was so pissed that I punched a hole in the wall.

"Wow Van there is a window in your room isn't there. We can just climb out of that with a rope and have one guy stay here when the two that went out come back that one person just lower the rope for the other two" Jennifer said finishing with her amazingly cute smile.

"Hey wait Jennifer this is the first time you've been to Van's house how do you know he has a window in his room" Jerome asked with a little grin on his face Jennifer looked a little embarrassed and I realized that she was the girl. The girl is this girl that went home with me at a party earlier in the year and I couldn't remember because I was drunk and I know I went home with someone because some dude at the party said that he saw me with a chick and she was getting into a cab with me so yeah. And when I realized that I couldn't help but smile.

"Really Jerome that's what you got from that?" she said trying to change the subject.

"Ok but seriously that is a good plan so Jerome get your guns and your sword we're going shopping, hey Jennifer if you're in trouble call using this walkie talkie" I handed her the walkie talkie and there was that moment where she gazed into my eyes put her hand around my head and she was leaning in to kiss me and I leaned in too and just then Jerome rushed in so we did what any teenager would do in this situation we turned the other way and pretend that it never happened.

"Ok… so I got the rope now Van let's go" he said with a smirk on his face. We all went into my room and I tied the rope around my waist and jumped out the window and Jennifer lowered me down when I got to the bottom I untied myself and Jennifer tied the rope around Jerome's waist and I'll admit it I got a little jealous. Now when I did it I slowly walked down the side of the building but Jerome he just jumped and dangled there and let her lower him but Jennifer wasn't that strong and she let go fortunately for Jerome Jennifer tied the rope around the door knob so he didn't die but he was winded. I untied Jerome and we went to the local Wal Mart to get some food and drinks.

"Hey Van what was that little moment when I walked in with the rope?" he said with that fucking smug smile he had been giving me and Jennifer since that moment.

"That is none of your fucking business buddy" I said poking him with the barrel of my AK.

"Yes it is dude I'm like your brother and I know you love her so I wanna help you out man" he said with his real happy smile not his I'm secretly laughing at you in my head smile.

"Yeah but I'm doing alright I mean she is the girl" I said wit MY smug smile.

"Oh you fucking stud" He said with that smug smile and I swear to god if he does that one more time I am going to feed him to the zombies. We reached the Wal Mart and opened the door and we were on high alert. We slit up to cover more ground and I know what you're thinking and it actually worked out though on the way I had to kill a couple zombies. When my bag was full I turned back so I could meet up with Jerome but I heard a scream and gunshots so I ran to where he went I sprinted and I called him on the walkie talkie and he was fucking terrified.

"Dude there is this fucking king Kong zombie looking motherfucka chasing me and it won't die even though I shot that shit in the face" he was fucking pissing himself so I sprinted toward him and I saw him running fucking screaming and I told him.

"There's nothing behind you idiot" I spoke too soon cause I saw a fucking monster it was like a zombie hulk and I wasted a hole magazine on this fucker after that it still was standing so I fucking sprinted again and Jerome was waiting right at the door for me but fuck that door I ran through a window Jerome was right behind me but so was the fucking zombie hulk it busted through not just the glass but also some of the building and it made a loud noise I knew cause I was there and forty zombies were running at us. I decided that, that the zombie hulk was gonna tear the apartment apart so I distracted it and lead it away. It felt like I was running for ever I was so tired so I hid in a seven eleven when it wasn't looking and it worked it didn't see me for now. I took out my walkie talkie and radioed Jennifer.

"Jennifer I think I'm going to die so I just wanna tell you that I have loved you for four years and I still do so if I survive which is very unlikely will you be my girlfriend" I whispered well kinda the zombie hulk heard so I backed up it roared then ran at me then I realized this was a gas station so I aimed at the gas pumps and fired and there was a giant explosion which sent me flying into the back wall and it fucking hurt and so did my ears. I looked to see if it was still alive and it was all fucked up but I realized that that would attracted every zombie in L.A so I ran for it right back to the apartment though I was still a bit winded but if I was to see Jennifer ever again I would have to survive this. When I got back to the apartment there was the forty zombies following Jerome so I aimed and fucked up thirty of them but unfortunately there was ten left so I pulled out my deagle and shot those undead fucks right between the eyes Jennifer then lowered the rope I climbed it. Jennifer was so happy to see me that she kissed me and was crying with joy.

"Van I'm so glad you're alive!" she was so overjoyed she was hugging me so hard that I couldn't breathe. Jerome also ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey dude it's so awesome that you're alive and guess who I found while running" he lead me to the living room and I saw one of my best friends Wyatt Wong was sitting on my coach.


	3. Is This Really The End

Wyatt my second best friend. He had black eyes and black hair. He was wearing a camo jacket with a red undershirt with Bart Simpson on a skateboard. He was also wearing brown cargo pants. He hugged me and I hugged him back because he was like my second brother other than Jerome.

"Hey Van it is so good to see you I thought you were dead" Wyatt said with his great smile. Hey I know that sounded really gay but dude it actually great hell it was so good nearly every girl in school loves that smile that's why most girls know me because I'm the friend of one of the best looking guys in the school. Ok now back to the story.

"Dude I thought you were dead, how did you survive?" I said almost yelling in excitement.

"Well when the zombies came in to the school I ran and hid with Emma and we had a great make out session hehe. So we hid until there was like two zombies so then I bashed those zombies' heads in with a brick, then me and Emma ran out of the school then she took me to her car that's when we escaped. Then we went to get fuel because she forgot to fill it up this morning so while I was filling up the gas she was killed by a zombie then I put my foot to the peddle and got the fuck out of there! Then while I was driving I saw Jerome running from like forty zombies so I let him in my car and drove him here and now here we are that's my story" he ended with a nod. Oh yeah just telling you Emma was Wyatt's girlfriend and she was so hot almost as hot as Jennifer so yeah Emma was the second hottest girl at our school yeah that's right *wink*.

"Well we just finished our food run and this is like a months' worth of food in our bags plus some food I already have so each month we take the car out for a food run and next month it is you and Jennifer then me and Jennifer then you and Jerome then me and you then Jerome and Jennifer and so and so on we all got dat" I said in my cowboy/gangster voice. Oh yeah just to make sure you guys get this Jennifer likes guys that are taller than her and Wyatt is small he is like 5'10 and Jerome is about the same size as me but I'm better looking oh and I'm taller than Jennifer she is 5'11 and I'm 6'1 so yeah just making sure you guys understand so it is not a possibility that either Jerome or Wyatt can steal her so don't get any fucking ideas. Now back to the story I keep getting side tracked.

2 Years Later…

"On this glorious day we join Van Trinity and Jennifer Hood in holy matrimony. Will the best man hand the rings to both of them because everybody else is dead" Wyatt said with a grin. Jerome then handed the ring to me and I put it on Jennifer's beautiful hand. She looked so beautiful in her white dress and on this day I have never been happier. Jerome then handed the other ring to Jennifer and she put it on my hand.

"Ok bro you may now kiss the bride" I grabbed Jennifer's waist and swung her down to waist level and I kissed her, then Jerome took a couple of pictures.

"Ok now let's go I think those fuckers are breaking in" he then pulled out his AK 74u and Wyatt pulled out his berretta. Heh never seen a priest hold a gun, except that one time.

1 year after that…

"Come on Jennifer push, push and WILL YOU STOP SQUEEZING MY HAND IT FUCKING HURTS" Jennifer then pushed the baby out of her oh fuck it I don't have to explain that and if you don't know what I mean you should not be reading this story.

"And… it's a boy what are you guys going to name him?" Jerome asked with a smile on his face.

"Jason definitely Jason" I said in confidence.

"Dude I was asking Jennifer" he said looking at me with the corner of his eye.

"Jason definitely Jason" she panted we then high fived. Just then Wyatt and Debby Ryan show up. That's right Debby Ryan if you don't know who that is you probably are a guy. Debby Ryan is an actress who played Bailey in Suite Life on Deck that's probably the only thing guys have ever seen on Disney channel. Yeah so Debby Ryan with a rifle now I've seen everything I've even seen Obama play soccer with a robot. So yeah they run in and.

"We need to go now the zombies have broken through the barricade!" Debby screamed. So I lifted Jennifer up and put her in a wheel chair. We then ran out or in Jennifer's case wheeled out of the hospital and into the truck oh yeah and we have a truck now, it is filled with guns, ammo and food and drove off with the new addition to our family.

And 8 years after that… ugh I am getting bored.

"Hey Wyatt how are you, Debby and Sarah?" I asked oh yeah and I am like 29 now.

"They are great how's Jason doing alright has he killed any zombies yet?" he asked ending with a little laugh.

"Oh yeah we went out hunting on Sunday man it's hard to believe there were so many now they're just a nuisance"

"Yeah yesterday I saw a hunter on my lawn so I got my shotgun and fucked him up" I then saw Jerome walk in with his M16 I greeted him with a handshake.

"Finally you show your face, man I haven't seen you in a month" he scowled at me and breathed out.

"Yeah that's because you and Dr fuck face here have wives and children you don't have any time for me anymore now I'm the single guy your children call uncle Jerome" I could tell he was bummed so I patted him on the back and said.

"Dude you will find someone and you will have kids with them then we're gonna be pissed that all you do is fuck your wife all day" I then had a little chuckle and we drank our beers. The End.

NOT! What you think I would end it so early yeah everything after 2 years later is bullshit except the bit about me seeing Obama play soccer with a robot oh yeah and Debby Ryan is gonna show up sometime but the question is when? So what is gonna happen so when I write the next chapter read that shit! See ya.


End file.
